


Checking In

by elroymarvelous



Category: Supernatural
Genre: F/M, M/M, Other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-30
Updated: 2015-12-30
Packaged: 2018-05-10 12:20:38
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 162
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5585173
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/elroymarvelous/pseuds/elroymarvelous





	Checking In

You hadn’t heard from Cas in weeks. It was driving you crazy with worry. You had gone on hunting with the Winchesters like usual, but you barely slept, and spent most of your time checking your phone in case he contacted you. Inevitably, you would check and then internally smack your forehead. Of course he hadn’t contacted you. It’s not like he had any obligation to. You two were friends, sure, but you certainly weren’t as close to keep each other updated. That fact didn’t stop you from worrying though. You sat in your room, trying to read a book, but only thinking of what might be happening to Cas. 

Meanwhile…..

“How’s your girl?”  
“She isn’t mine.”  
“Tell that to the way you keep checking in on her.”  
Cas only scowled in response. He watched you reading your book. He smiled softly, seeing you tuck a piece of hair behind your ear. You were undoubtedly….adorable. He was glad you were safe.


End file.
